rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Were All of This Planet's Natives like This?!
Red Robot Man meet Red Reaper! Arriving at the dock of Shade Academy somehow, an alien who speaks a language closely related to Russian interacts with small Neeru who is shown able to speak any language by picking up patterns. As messy as the encounter is already, Syn arrives to have a little fun which Cerise catches on as a potential danger for his dear little Neela. Before Cerise can intervene, however, Syn manages to take Neela away for some "fun" and not able to process the guilt, Cerise just leaves for his original destination of going into town. Kahkra is just a confused robot alien throughout. EXP Awarded Kahkra - 100 EXP (Kahkra makes a magnificent show of his personality and how his shock over being in a new world plays into it. With priceless reactions to these new creatures, he seems to at least be intelligent enough to try and understand the customs/differences before Syn comes into play. Though it doesn't appear that the two have quite a history with each other, they are definitely wary. Kahkra is able to see through lies, making it hard for Syn to even open his mouth!) Nur Nehanth (Nur/Neela) - 70 EXP (Transitioning from Nur to Neeru to Neela, Neeru in general showed spectacular and intelligent maneuverability within the different people, how the switching impacted their ability to understand the situation, and why it came to be that Neela would be taken advantage of at the end. Nur's narration was highly unique, distinct as Nur and separate from Neela's narration. Nur in general seems to be sort of stepping to the plate for both him and Neela's sake's, though no one is able to prevent Neela from being taken advantage of.) Cerise Moani - 30 EXP (Cerise only participated minimally in the thread and honestly, whether he was in it or not, the result would have been the same, the fact that Neela was taken by Syn and Kahkra was left in the confused dust. However, the show of Cerise trying to help but not being able to do anything is extremely powerful in future directions in the growth of his relationship with Neeru.) Syn - 10 EXP (In no point does Syn do much different than he usually would. He seems to be still expressing an interest over Neeru and his targetting of Neela in specific is a bit interesting, though is given no explanation or indication as to why it happens. In general, he seems to stick out in the roleplay the way he usually does. Cerise flirting with him felt awkward but only because it was Syn. Also, though Kahkra was picking up on lies, it didn't seem like there was any explanation for those lies other than already known information.) Roleplay Kahkra felt the vessel he had stowed away on slow. He would soon learn what this oasis facility he had seen truly was. He had hidden belowdecks, and began to hear footsteps above. When they began to quiet, he made his way above, going as light on his feet as he could. He exited and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the desert sun. ""В конце концов*," he says to himself. "Если повезет, я найду могущественные здесь**." *translated from Barramian: At last **translated: With luck I will find mighty ones here Nur had been near the ferry area, mostly just close to the water as he raised his hand above the water in an attempt to lift out using his semblance. He was experiencing extreme difficulty and was at it for a quite a while by now, but was still trying because HE KNEW HE COULD DO IT from when Neela and him were cofronting on the way here... It's not that he was always really into training, he wanted fun, but with that beast Ratka here now........ he needed to shape up if he wanted to get himself and Neela out of this alive. He didn't notice the ferry come up to him until it banged itself in front of him, sending him back a bit. It's okay, it was just a hit from a pretty large boat, he could take more than that but he still landed on on his rear end and since he was so small, everyone just walked all over him. When they cleared, he mumbled angrily to himself, already in a bad mood when all of a sudden A GIGANTIC FORCE OF 0.75 TONS STEPPED ON HIM. He was already on the ground and likely unnoticeable when the red robot man took a step on him. THIS TIME IT REALLY HURT, "FUCK. GET. OFF. NOW. NOW. NOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Kahkra stepped on something, he assumed it was debris or some such thing of little or no consequence, though he thought he heard the pained squeals of some sort of animal as he did so. It almost sounded to be patterned in some way. A confused expression crossed his face. "Что?*" he asked himself as he looked around. "Ад это?**" He then looked down and saw something incredibly bizarre beneath his metallic foot. He instantly recoiled and backed away, drawing his flame saber and pointing it at the entity. "КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?!***" he exclaims. *What? **The hell is that? ***WHAT THE HELL?! As soon as he was free, he also instantly recoiled a bit away, holding onto his bruised as hell stomach as he groaned in pain. Nearly turning white when he looked up at the behemoth who looked even larger than Ratka especially from this angle! Oddly, he didn't seem quite scared of this guy even though he was freaking pulling a weapon on him! Nur's language learning abilites clicked rather quickly as he spoke a foreign language. Russian? It sounded similar... he would have to try and see. Nur held his hands out to show he didn't have a weapon and tried to say something in the little Russian he could speak, "Tishe!* Bezobidnyy!**" he tries to say. *Тише! = Tishe! (means shush/hush <- this is Nur's attempt to say "be calm!") **безобидный! = Bezobidnyy! (means harmless/inoffensive/silly <- Nur's attempt to say that he means no harm) Kahkra's glowing, light green eyes widened in shock. This creature understood him?! Was this some Stone Tribe abomination?! His expression changed from one of shock to one of anger. "Какое племя вы боролись?*" he asked, his voice taking on a lethal edge. If this pale creature WAS from the Stone Tribe, then he would be burnt to a crisp on the spot. *What tribe do you fight for? Nur strained to listen and learn, absentmindedly drawing more knowledge of the language as Kahkra spoke. Did he say something about a tribe? Did he mean the Mistral villages, there were tribes there like his old one but... It's not like he was associated with it anymore! "Net... Net prinadlezhat...*" he said a little more softly, since he got a little more apprehensive with the whole tribes being mentioned. What did he have to do with anyway? He started to move away, but his stomach hurt like hell so he ended up leaning forward instead and looking down in response to the pain. It looked like he was bowing to Kahkra. *Нет = Net... = No... *Нет принадлежат = Net prinadlezhat... = Not applicable... (Don't belong) "Сельский житель затем*," Kahkra said under his breath. He sheathed the Flame Saber and, deciding it would be wise to build up a reputation with this area's people, knelt down and offered the small being, presumably a villager, a hand. "Извини за это**," he said. He was still incredibly shocked by the appearance of this pale creature, but he didn't want to get on this thing's bad side. If it had friends, that could spell trouble. *A villager then **Sorry about that "Что ж! Вы должны быть новыми. Нет привыкли к появлению органической жизни здесь? Хахаха, вы привыкнете к нему,*" Syn was behind Kahkra who was holding out a hand to little Nur. Although the grimm-like, horned individual was rather tall, Kahkra was significantly larger though this did not affect Syn at all. He spoke with energy, meaning to startle the two. He also spoke in perfect Barramian distinct from the slightly imperfect Remnant Russian that Nur spoke in which it was much easier to understand Syn. It's not that he had omnilinguistic abilities, but he had in fact lived several lives all throughout the physical realm, language had never been a barrier to him. He raised an amused eyebrow as he examined them. *Well! You must be new. Not accustomed to the appearance of the organic life here? Hahaha, you get used to it. Kahkra jumped when he heard a new individual speak, then visibly recoiled when he saw it. This one had horns?! And it was all mottled black and white! Its appearance unsettled Kahkra even more than the other one! Were all of this planet's natives like this?! "Я не знаю, как обстоят дела здесь, но среди моих людей, подкрадывается на кого-то подобное можно рассматривать как попытку убийства,*" Kahkra said. *I do not know how things are here, but among my people, sneaking up on someone like that can be seen as an assassination attempt When the robot figure jumped, he had bumped into Nur, sending him back and another wave of pain as Nur passed out, laying limp on the ground. (he didn't pass out from pain, just a switch in progress) Neela opened his eyes and blinked a couple times as he looked up at the sky, sprawled out on the ground. Syn smiled at Kahkra and just laughed, "Я могу заверить вас, здесь никто пытается убить вас*," he said. He made his way over to Neela and smiled down at him giving him a little wave, "выглядывать бу! здесь и сейчас?**" *I can assure you no one is trying to murder you *Peekaboo! Here now? Kahkra knew the horned being's statement was a lie, and as such, drew his Flame Saber and held it at ready. "Хорошая попытка,*" he said. *Nice try Syn now was leaning down and poking Neela's cheek since he wasn't responding. He rolled his eyes at Kahkra. Ugh, not another Noire and this one wasn't even on his side. This wasn't going to be very fun. He was still crouched over Neela and poking him without giving Kahkra much of a side glance, "Вы действительно хотите, чтобы вызвать шум в первый день? Залег, пока вы не знаете, что вы против. Опять же, вы всегда была горячая голова.*" *Did you really want to cause a ruckus on your first day? Lay low until you know what you're up against. Then again, you've always been a hot head. Another lie. "Я путешествовал этот мир в течение некоторого времени,*" he said. "По крайней мере, два из ваших дней. И вы знаете об этом. Я невосприимчивы к вашей лжи, существо." *I have been travelling the world for some time **At least two of your days. And you are aware of that. I am immune to your lies, creature. Neela was semi-dissociating as Syn poked him. He didn't necessarily realize what was going on around him and didn't understand where and who these people? were in the first place... They were speaking in another language. Though he had similar languagelearning abilities as Nur, he could only focus on one language at a time, therefore as they spoke Barramian, he instantly forgot every other language he could speak, "Podozhdi... podozhdi...*" he tried to say softly, his voice very delicate but slightly confused, "Chto...**?" He tried to get up but was dizzy. *Podozhdi... podozhdi... = Подожди... подожди... = wait wait... **Chto..? = что? = What..? Syn held Neela's back, steadying him as he looked like he was dizzy. He patted his back a bit and shook his head in response to Kahkra, "Хорошая попытка, сам.* Даже богиня истины не имеет иммунитета**," he said simply, looking back at Kahkra, "Два дня?***" He clicked his tongue in disappointment, "Вернись ко мне, когда вы достигли около 146,000. Тогда, мы говорим.****" *Nice try yourself. **Even the Goddess of Truth was not immune ***Two days? ****Come back to me once you've reached 146,000. THEN, we talk. Kahkra, though still weary, began to get an idea. This creature seemed quite old. And it didn't seem to be lying, THIS time. Perhaps it could assist him somehow... "Итак, вы были вокруг*," he said. "И ты умный. Вы знаете, почему я здесь?**" Wait, no. There WAS a lie. "Таким образом, есть более чем одна из этих богинь истины? Полезно знать," he said. *So, you've been around **And you're smart. Do you know why I'm here? ***So there's more than one of these goddesses of truth? Good to know. Syn rolled his eyes again. Fine, if lying wasn't gonna do it, he would have to take another approach, "Твоя догадка так же хороша как и моя.*" Shit, he needed a little more practice, "Это бесполезная информация на самом деле**," he said in regards to the goddesses. Syn turned back to Neela and wanting to confuse him further spoke back in English, "There, there, see me here? I'm a good guy. I'm here to help you," he said soothingly to him, "It's no fun over here with this chunk of metal, want to go play somewhere else~?" *Your guess is as good as mine **It's useless information, really. Neela was going to express more confusion, but with the sudden switch of languages, Neela ended up feeling too confused to even begin!!! His head hurt and he felt somewhat scared and alone and unsure of where he was or what was happening. Nothing was familiar. He stuttered significantly but just did not know what words to say, "S-wh---no--lp............." Neela suddenly burst into tears and didn't know what to do. ;-; Syn laughed lightly, it was kind of cute in a funny way. It seemed like the best time to take things further while Neela was at his weakest and susceptible to be taken advantage on. It's not like he would remember it later anyway, so he wouldn't actually be doing any harm. He got up and helped Neela up, holding him suggestively, starting to lead him away, "Я позабочусь об этом. Увидимся*," he said with to Kahkra, no longer interested in him. Then turned to Neela, "Hey, it's alright. Let me take care of you," he said hardly being able to contain a small bit of laughter but smiling slightly. *I'll take care of this. See ya. More lies. And now this small creature was...leaking?! This species was bizarre! "Таким образом, вы знаете, почему я здесь?*" Kahkra asked. And now the tall creature was just disregarding him! He was starting to grow impatient. And of course the large creature was lying to the small one. Given what had been said so far, Kahkra wasn't surprised. *So you do know why I'm here? Cerise was taking a walk to the ferry, intending to take the next one into the town in hopes of maybe getting a little more "acquainted" with the locals ;) . Nur and Zaffrea seemed to both be busy; Zaffrea was spending an awful lot of time around Ratka as of late and Nur was constantly busy avoiding him, leaving Cerise feeling a little.. lonely. As he approached the ferry station though, he saw... an android??? And... Syn? Dragging Nur off somewhere? Wait, Nur was crying... actually now that he was getting closer, he could definitely tell it was Neela. It reminded him to when he first met Neela and Nur, and he felt a little bit of guilt weigh on him, but he made sure to keep his voice even and light anyway as he approached Syn in an effort to diffuse the situation, wanting to ensure that Neela wouldn't have to go through another experience like that again. "Syn, was it? I didn't know you came to Shade too; it's much too hot here isn't it?" Cerise said, fanning himself a little with his hand to accentuate his point, his other hand resting on his waist. Having only seen non sentient military androids, Cerise assume Kakrah was just some new fancy model and was treating him as such, outright ignoring him. Maybe he belonged to Syn?? Syn did seem to have an.. affinity for the color red. And now another one of these creatures! This one seemed to have a plant coming out of its head! At least, Kahkra assumed it was the head. And something about its attitude didn't sit right with Kahkra, so that made two of them. He wasn't liking this species so far. "Существует нет согласованности между вами существ, есть?*" he said to no one in particular. *There isn't any consistency among you creatures, is there? Syn just gave a smile in return, "Extreme weather has no affect on me, I've been around in much more extreme enviroments. Besides, spatial locations are really no bother to me. I need to follow my new catches after all." He leaned into lick Neela's ear and whisper to him. "These don't care about you. Let's go somewhere and I'll make you forget about the hurt." Syn turned to Kahrka and gave him a look full of blatantly fake pity that said "You poor, ignorant and small creature." He flicked his head a bit as he altered Cerise's spatial placing, causing him to trip, and now was fully leading Neela away. Neela's panic was dying down slightly as Cerise came and felt instant relief. He was safe, right? They spoke in English as he was beginning to be less confused again since he definitely understood the words Cerise had said. What...? Cerise didn't even say anything to Neela, or acknowledge his obvious distress. He was expecting a rescue, it was someone he was familiar with who he thought could help him. But... had Cerise ever helped him..? Oh... back to Russian again and more confusion... But he did capture the words that Syn whispered somewhat as he jumped from the lick. Hurt?? Was that what he said. Yes... something was hurting, it had to be true if someone else was telling him. So was it Cerise hurting him? Cerise who put Neela through unbearable situations... and didn't know how to understand him. Neela didn't realize it now, but it did hurt. It hurt a lot. He may forget all this later, but starting to dissociate, he allowed himself to be lead away. Was that... Russian? Well, it wasn't of much concern to Cerise, he had other things to be concerned about! He was about to step in a little more to maybe put some physical distance between Neela and Syn, but then tripped, falling flat on his face. Ugh. Well, by the time he scrambled himself up Neela and Syn was already out of sight, and the next ferry had now arrived. He felt... guilty.. about leaving Neela to fend for himself like this.. but was just too exhausted to take action and seek the two out. Feeling even worse than before, he was now even more driven to let loose and lose himself in his "work" as he boarded the ferry. Syn raised an amusement eyebrow that Cerise had been so easy to get out of the way. Though it would a little difficult to harm Neela due to his memory issues, he definitely could work around it so that Neela would be taken advantage of to the fullest. Ah well, some times the bad guys do indeed win and with a little more energy from having both Neela and Nameless to play around with, he could much easily take care of any threats like this robot. He held onto Neela as he exited with him. Neela didn't process much about what was happening as he was led away. He did see Cerise completely leave. He processed that. Kahkra was left alone again, feeling very confused. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1